


a love that endures

by Saraste



Series: Starcrossed [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Day 9. ache, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September 2017, Starcrossed-verse, sansaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Her last spring at Hogwarts, Margaery has trouble sleeping.





	a love that endures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 9.ache of Sapphic September 2017. I might be skipping a few prompts which are just not doing it for me writing-wise. Also, this is my 300th work on AO3, which is why it's 300 words exact. 
> 
> Another new Starcrossed-verse piece set before Margaery's graduation. I really ought to write the actual chapter fic of this...

During that last spring, Margaery often lays awake late into the night, just holding and looking at Sansa in the light of a floating sphere of magic, making the memory of those precious moments stick in her head, deep, where nothing can tarnish it. Nothing else exists for her then, there is but Sansa and the memories Margaery is making. Memories she is determined will not be the only thing making her happy in the future. Even if she is a Tyrell, as she is too often reminded of, a pureblood where Sansa is not.

This night, Sansa stirs, already mumbling. ‘Go to sleep…’

Margaery sighs and pets at Sansa’s head, presses a kiss to her crown. She should sleep, she knows, not sacrifice rest, especially with NEWT’s coming up. ‘I’m not tired,’ she lies.

She’s pushed over, Sansa settling over her, warm and familiar. Present. ‘Do I need to tire you?’ Sansa asks as she leans closer.

Margaery sees her girl is smirking in the flickering light. Her Sansa. Her very own Stark. Her star-crossed love.

Sansa doesn’t wait for an answer, only wakes another kind of ache deep in Margaery’s body with her clever fingers and breathy kisses. Margaery shudders in her arms, under her, her body rocking and swaying, moving with Sansa’s, grasping the sheets under her, a mantra of “I will get to keep this, I will” chanting in her head as Sansa whispers secrets against her skin.

Margaery is drowsy when it’s Sansa holding her to her bosom, petting her hair. ‘You need to sleep,’ Sansa advices.

‘Tell me a story?’ Margaery pleads. She finally drifts off on the cadence of Sansa’s narration, telling her of a future of possibilities, of a home and a love which will not bow to convention, but endures all.

 


End file.
